


Information

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2015) [25]
Category: HGTV - Fandom, Property Brothers RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spies, Incest, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan needs information on the guy he and Drew were told to take care of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Information

**Author's Note:**

> Fic 25/30  
> AU Prompt: Spies

Jonathan pulls his phone out and quickly calls his brother.  They need to work fast if they’re going to get what they need.

 

“What?” Drew answers.

 

“I have eyes on him,” Jonathan responds.  “Tell me you’ve got something.”

 

“Not yet.”

 

“Drew, come on.  We need something.”

 

“What’s he doing?”

 

“Just got into his car.”

 

“Follow him.”

  
“What the hell do you think I’ve been doing?”  Jonathan sighs as he rubs the back of his neck.  He hates that this job has caused issues between him and Drew.  But the longer it’s taking the worse it’s getting.  They have to be getting close.  “Tell me you’re at least close to something.”

 

“Give me another hour.”

 

“Yeah, okay.  Call me as soon as you have something.”

 

“I will.”  Drew sighs a little.  “Hey, we’ll get through this.”

 

“Yeah, I know.  I’ll talk to you soon.”

 

**The End**


End file.
